24
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: What can change in 24 hours? Your plans, your clothes, you're entire life? For Regina Mills her whole life would be altered forever by a young woman she ran into at the coffee shop. Maybe it was time to control her own life from now on. Maybe it was time for her to love, to love herself again. SwanqueenAF AU- no magic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, new year, new story! Make 2016 a great one. Face your fears and find adventure :D. This story has a few trigger warnings so I am placing that up here. Events and people are fictional. I tried to push the boundaries on the angst and make this story as real and relatable as possible, Please enjoy 24 :)

24

What can change in 24 hours? Your plans, your clothes, you're entire life? For Regina Mills her whole life would be altered forever by a young woman she ran at the coffee shop. Maybe it was time to control her own life from now on. Maybe it was time for her to love, to love herself again.

Emma went to the same coffee shop every morning in the city. It was definitely the quiet before the storm. She would walk in and suddenly feel lighter, even if she was running late for a job, which usually, she was.

She walked in and let the neutral wood shades do their calming magic as her eyes grazed over the black chalkboard. She knew what she wanted, dark roast, black. With a shit ton of sugar. As her eyes continued to sweep across the dark board with neon colored menu items she failed to see the dark haired women heading straight for her.

The blond was jolted back to reality as she felt a warm body press into her own. Luckily the woman's coffee didn't spill, as would have normally been Emma's luck. She looked up into startled espresso eyes as she smiled awkwardly, shit she was going to be in trouble, this woman was just her type.

The brunette slightly shook her head as if waking herself from a dream. Her features quickly taking form into a hard look. She quickly looked away, pulling her un-spilled coffee into her chest.

"Watch where you're going." Was all she said as she pushed past Emma.

Emma's brows rose as her eyes followed the woman through the door. Yep bitchy just her luck, and just her type. Emma sighed as she watched the brunette take off down the road. The blond turning back in line and ordering,

"Hey can I get a black coffee, tons of sugar?"

…..

Regina had started her day off much the same as she always did since her arranged marriage. By waking up and desperately wishing that this was all a bad dream.

She glanced around the expensively decorated bedroom as she once again wondered to herself how did she get here.

She had been to the best of schools, made the best of connections, what did her mother expect her to say when she was informed that she was to marry Leopold White, head of White Kingdom Enterprises? Her connections quickly dwindled as none would dare go against her mother, and any friends she may have thought she collected soon were never heard from again.

She had been raised to be a strong, independent woman, full of life. The latter having to do solely with her father, a quite man who loved his horses.

Seven years ago when she had graduated college she was looking at taking over the family business off luxury horse breeding and exporting. Pure breed Arabians was a good business to be in, if you were the daughter of legendary breeder Henry Mills. She had even had a short fling with a stable boy in her youth. He mother quickly putting a end to that and sending the boy away. Regina had figured out at this point that she was not attracted to men , well not in the traditional sense. Though there was something comforting about Daniel, she would have gladly spent her life with him having adventures. But it was not meant to be.

She tried to keep up contact when he went away. And after tracking him down she was ready to give up everything just to be with him, for the only semblance of happiness she had ever known. With him she could truly be herself and not the socialite and power hungry Cora Mill's daughter. But when she found her friend and love again, he wanted nothing to do with her. Convincing her that they would have never worked out. Not that he didn't love her, but that they simply would never work. She returned home disheartened and began to turn cold.

Her mother of course was pleased with the turn of events, reminding Regina that love is weakness. People move on and people certainly change. Regina retreated into horses and her business studies from then on and through University. She had a few flings with women in college, but she never found anyone she really connected with again. She chose to pursue her career as her only partner and love of her life. But as she graduated her mother, once again, ripped away her chance at happiness.

Her mother informed her that to take control of the family business she must marry up and produce an heir. And of course Cora had found just the man. Leopold White. The man was balding, rich, had a great deal of influence and power, an the city was jokingly referred to by its inhabitants as the "White Kingdom". But most astonishingly, Leo had a true love already, his Lamborghini, Snow. He talked to the thing as if it were his own child.

Regina ran crying to her father about how unfair life was, hoping he could sway her mother from her quest. No matter how hard Henry tried, Cora would not budge. Regina could marry Leo and have money and power, or be disowned with nothing. She had no friends and no other family to turn to, Cora had made sure of that.

It was only two weeks later that she threw on a long white dress and her practiced smile and walked down the isle to her prison of a life.

She however, was allowed to keep her last name, Mills. Their marriage was a mess from the start. She would have to get as drunk as her husband to let him touch her, and yet as the year went by her husband grew more controlling and angrier at every passing month that Regina did not produce an Heir. It was only after Leo dragging Regina to the doctor did they find out that not only was he not of a a good child producing age, but that Regina was infertile.

This did have one upside to it, Leo started to leave Regina alone in the bedroom and seek his pleasure elsewhere.

Regina grew lonely and depressed and pleaded with him to adopt a child, she knew it was going to be her one chance of ever having someone love her. And at this point there was still a small spark in her soul still alive. He agreed, but would not claim the child as his own.

One afternoon as her mother once again sought to reduce her involvement in the family business, until her marriage become more stable, she received a call about a little boy in need of a home, in Boston. It was love at first sight. Well after little Henry's first day of crying and screaming his head off. He was cuddly and quiet and would cling to his mother, just the love, attention and sense of purpose she was needing.

Regina let a smile drift her lips as she turned away from Leo in bed. At least with Henry, she would be loved and have someone who would never leave her, at least she hoped.

She cringed as the alarm blared it's obnoxious sound through the room. Leo hitting the snooze button harder than was necessary. Stretching he roughly budged the brunette.

"Get up." His tone was cold and passive.

Regina sighed. She pulled on her robe and went to get Henry ready for school.

…

Regina shook her head as she left the coffee shop, she had butterflies, the blond was just her type. So why couldn't she just have been nice for once. Her shoulders pulled in as she fought back tears, maybe her mother was right, no one would ever love her…

Emma sighed as she pushed open the door, sipping her coffee. Maybe if she saw the brunette again she would try and talk to her… yeah right, like she was going to see her again, there were hundreds, thousands of people in the city. It wasn't quite New York or San Francisco or even Chicago for that matter, but it was big enough and the chances of seeing the stunning woman again were slim to none.

At least she didn't have another bounty gig yet. Today she could just go to the park for a run and then play video games to her hearts content. Emma sipped her coffee, letting it fight off the bite of the morning chill. She needed to do something more with her life, get out there. After growing up in foster care and somehow finishing school she knew somewhere deep down that she should be proud of all she had accomplished. But she felt empty, maybe it was time she let her buddy August set her up with someone. August had been dying to do so for a while.

Drinking the last of her coffee and throwing it in the bin, she made a silent vow to once again take charge and change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2 are you ready! ?

Emma watched some girls ass as she swayed with the beat. August always was game to take her out to the gay clubs, always reminding her 'I'm doing this for you babe'. She watched the girls about the place practically hook up on the dance floor.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, sure her friend was a bit of a man-whore, but he was a good guy and a great friend.

Turning back to her drink on the bar and thoughtlessly stirring her drink, she let out a sigh. She had been talking into wearing her tight red dress, curling her hair and putting on makeup, and for what? She wasn't going to find anyone here worth keeping. She glanced down the bar toward the door and that's when the brunette from the coffee shop walked in.

Emma's head lifting in curiosity and her friend quickly taking notice.

"oooo something caught your eye swan?" August joked as he leaned into Emma, trying to get a rise out of his friend.

Emma shoving at him halfheartedly, rolling her eyes and leaning in, having to yell because the music was growing louder as the place started to pick up. Not noticing the brunette drawing closer.

"That's the bitch from this morning." Glancing up from her friend she saw startled brown eyes. The women didn't look as hard now and she looked nervous, and now after Emma's outburst, definitely hurt.

Emma watched as her eyes dropped to the floor, self-consciously moving hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and bowed her head as she scooted by the two friends.

August erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Oh Swan that was classic! You sure know how to pick up the ladies."

Emma groaned, and ordered another shot. She felt terrible now.

August tried to bring over a few ladies to Emma but she didn't appear interested, not in a single one. He noticed his friends sullen mood and decided to try a different approach.

"Swan I just caught the eye of some cutie over there, but I know you're still watching her and don't want to move from your post…"

Emma quickly rose her head a little tipsy.

"Whoa… I am so not!"

August gave her a look that had her pouting.

"Fine. Maybe I was…so?" She looked back into her empty shot glass as she spun it about on the bar top.

August placed his hand on her shoulder, now all joking aside.

"GO get her champ. Just don't call her a bitch again and you should be solid." He threw the last bit in with a wink for good measure as he wandered off.

Emma ordered two drinks and headed for the brunette, the music had gown a bit quieter as all the drunken fools were too gone to notice the slacking DJ. Maybe she had a headache.

Emma approached the brunette as she took a deep breath. She scooted into the seat next to her, sliding her the drink. The brunette jumping and glancing up from the new drink to Emma's green eyes. Then seeing Emma visibly swallow, her shoulders again pulled in.

"Back to throw more insults at me?" Regina mocked passively as she took the offered drink and threw it back.

Emma looked at her, something must be seriously wrong for the woman to look so sad and angry that no one but Emma dared approach. Flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning toward the woman with the dark hair.

"You were kinda butch this morning, but then again I don't know you. For all I know your cat could have died or something and it was just a rough day. I'm sorry."

Regina slowly rose her head from where it was currently leaning on her hand. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you trying to sleep with me?"

Emma's face going blank in shock as she chocked on her drink, sputtering it all over her red dress. Regina's eyes flashing in panic as she held on to the blonde's shoulder until the choking stopped. As she slowed Regina spoke.

"Are you ok?" Emma noticed the brunette's concern and she furiously began to blush.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" She smiled to herself as she took in the attention, "guess I'm not used to flirting anymore." She glanced up catching the brunette's eyes.

Regina slowly noticed she was touching Emma and retrieved her hand, letting it find her drink.

Finding Regina not wanting to be the first to speak again, Emma took a chance.

"I really did want to apologize, it's not to get into your pants I swear…" she giggled at the end until she noticed Regina's face drop.

"Not that I don't want to sleep with you… you're stunning!"

The brunette started laughing hysterically at Emma's attempt to get them back on track and rectify the situation.

Emma smiled and laughed at herself, "Ok I'm not doing very well at this am I?

Though she noticed the brunette's smile stayed firmly in place.

The brunette shook her head trying to cover her smile.

"I don't know, but I honestly cannot tell you the last time that I laughed, so…. Who knows…" she leaned forward into Emma's space to huskily whisper into her ear, "Maybe tonight is your lucky night?"

Damn.

Emma started at Regina trying to size her up, did this woman mean it?

After watching the brunette taking her straw in between her mouth and looking up with those big brown eyes, Emma made up her mind.

"Dance with me." Standing and extending her hand. No one had ever spent time on wooing Regina before, not since Daniel, her stable boy.

"I…" Regina glanced to the dance floor and then back at Emma. When she stepped out tonight and got a sitter she assumed it would just be a night of lust. But with her heart hammering away, she felt something more. Her heart was beginning to open up again.

Emma lightly lifted Regina's hand, winking.

"And that wasn't a question."

Regina let herself be lead to the dance floor. She was mesmerized by the way the blind moved, she quickly became bold, with the help of her drinking and attached her body to the blonde's. The blond smiling in surprise. All was going well until she noticed the tall man watching them with a goofy grin. It was the same man who had been talking to Emma earlier.

Her heart sank, was Emma one of those girls? Just looking for a third for her and her man?

Emma noticed the change in the darker woman's demure Emma's hand connecting with the soft tanned cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Regina's eyes gave away too much. Emma followed her line of site to August and looked back confused until it clicked.

"Oh! Not, no, no. He's my wingman."

Regina glared and attempted to walk away as Emma grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"Hey, I swear. He's bi but I only like women."

Regina crossed her arms, trying to protect herself. She wanted to believe the blond but she didn't trust anymore. Her own parents had sold her into a marriage.

Before Regina could stop herself her life was flashing before her eyes and a sob rupped through her, much like when Daniel told her it would just never work.

Emma put her arm around her waist and led her outside. She had seen enough panic attacks in her life to see one coming on.

As they hit the cooler air outside she pulled Regina close. "It's ok. You're going to be ok…"

…

Regina leaned back against the building sliding to the ground. Emma squatting in front of her and placing her hands on either side of Regina's face, cupping her jaw below her ears and placing their foreheads together.

"Just breath ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was having trouble catching her breath. Emma released her face yet kept their foreheads pressed together, moving one of Regina's hands from where it was on Emma's pale wrist, to rest over Emma's beating chest.

"Here, feel my heart? Feel my breaths. Follow me In…out…in…out."

Regina was able to shift her eyes up to where her hand now lay on Emma's red dress, right above her heart.

Emma noticed she was starting to shift the dark thoughts and followed her timed breathing with words of encouragement.

"It's just you and me ok? You will get through this… I'm not leaving."

Regina moved her head back to look at Emma, her lips were quivering. Her eyes darting about Emma's face. Her shaking hand leaving Emma's chest to cover her own mouth. Emma this time, pulling Regina down into her arms, and wrapping them around the woman fully.

After a while Regina grew quiet and started to shiver against Emma. Emma cursed herself for not bringing a coat as August lightly tapped on her shoulder,

"Em…"

Regina buried tighter against Emma, Emma sighed. She knew that though she had sobered up, the woman's panic attack had surely done nothing for her inebriated state. Emma looked from Regina to August.

"Help me get her home and I'll figure it out in the morning."

August nodded sadly, he reached out his arms for Regina. The woman looked at Emma, who gripped her hand.

"August drove, you can't drive in your condition. Why don't you rest at my place and we'll get you back to your car tomorrow morning?"

Regina tilted down her head in affirmation, not that she really understood what was going on. But more time with her blond Savior seemed lik a good idea. She tried to push up to her legs but found herself unable to stand. August scooping her up as Emma kept a hand on her.

They arrived at their apartment complex, August setting Regina back into Emma's custody. Emma walked him out and hugged him goodnight, locking the door and directing her attention back to her charge. Emma put her head under the brunette's shoulder and carried her back to the bedroom, least she get sick tonight. Emma filled two water bottles and found two pain killers for the morning. She then turned to the lidded brown eyes railing her, fighting to stay awake. Emma rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Lift your arms." Emma maneuvered the dress off Regina then as she moved to find her a shirt and pajama bottoms she felt a body press against her back.

"I'm so sorry…."she heard Regina's voice, hoarse from her emotions earlier. She turned around and saw brown eyes filled with vulnerability.

"I'll be better, I promise." As Regina lunged forward and started her assault on Emma's mouth. Emma's brain clicking on after the shock had wore off. Causing Emma to hold the brunette back at an arms lengths and setting her lightly on the bed.

Confused brown eyes tried to hold back tears.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Regina glancing to the window and fidgeting as Emma's eyes searched. Emma's hand guiding The brunette's face back.

"Oh believe me I want you, but not like this. Tonight you just need to know you can trust me. Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina sat back, pulling one knee up and wrapping her arms around it. Laying her head down and shaking her head.

"I really thought, for a moment there… that you wanted me…" moving her hand to catch the snot and tears running down her face.

Emma sighed and took an extra blanket and lightly blotted at Regina's face. As she cleared up the face in from of hers, she went out on a limb.

"You know you are beautiful right?" She saw Regina lower her leg and clasp her hands together in her lap.

"Sure… fairest in the land…" she sounds sarcastic and defeated.

Pushing Regina's hair back from her face and tucking it behind and ear,

"What idiot wouldn't want to sleep with you, wouldn't want you? You had a traumatic night, sex is not the way to fix that. But I can be here for you if you want, make sure you are safe. That must mean that I want you right, that I care?"

She watched the brunette take a deep breath as she once again stared into her lap.

"You're crazy, I'm not a good person."

Emma leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "And who is?"

Regina woke up an hour later, sprinting to the bathroom and throwing up anything and everything from the night before. Just as she thought she was about to pass out, she was guided back to a soft lap. A cool compress was applied to her head and a wash cloth wiped her mouth. An arm crossed her stomach, supporting her. She leaned her head back in Emma and tried to breath. All the while Emma kept stroking the skin on her hip, assuring her this would pass.

She woke up the next morning ready to wish she were in her dreams when, she didn't see Leo. She didn't see anyone, and upon further inspection around the room she concluded, she was not at home.

The first thought that struck her was what the hell had happened. As the smell of coffee wafted in the room, she removed the sleep from her eyes, and as the haze fell, she remembered.

Hand flying to her mouth in shock. She had, had a panic attack. She hadn't had one in years. No reason to freak out if there was no light at the end of the tunnel, no hope. But this blond had held her until she could breath and took her home refusing to have sex with her in that condition. Regina also grimaced realizing that Emma had also been their when she grew ill later in the night. She smacked her forehead, jump-starting her headache, "Stupid…"

She glanced around for her dress, she didn't see it. She looked down and instinctively pulled up the sheet, she was in her lingerie. She had never had to do the walk of shame before in her life, but she supposed there was a first time for everything. She pulled on a pair of folded shorts and a hoodie. If the blond could hide her dress, she would lose her clothes.

Regina tip toed out to the kitchen where she heard the blond lightly singing and cooking.

Emma, not having heard a sound, jumped when she saw Regina, in fact, she did a double take. Dropping the spatula from her hand in the process.

All eyes watched the instrument drop to the floor. Emma blushing, picked it up and chucked it into the sink.

"I'll uh… get a clean one…"

Regina glanced to the island and saw two cups of black coffee.

"Is one for me?" She confidently strode toward the counter as she saw Emma nod. Her own smile brightening.

Emma finished a pancake and turned to serve Regina when she noticed her wide smile and returned it with one of her own.

"Hi…" Emma blurted out, causing Regina to chuckle.

Regina stuck out her hand, "Regina."

Emma stared at it until she realized she was supposed to engage in a social activity, finally reaching out her own hand, "Emma."

Regina hummed, " The not bitch from the coffee shot." Her eyes sparkled playfully as Emma was about to apologize again for yesterday. Regina waved if off,

"I've been called worse dear, it's fine." She looked around loving the décor – modern yet cozy.

"I love your home."

Emma beamed with pride, "Thanks!" Sitting beside her to eat her food.

A knock at the door distracted them. Emma jumped up to get it and found her friend on the other side of the door.

"Hey Em, just about to head out for the day and thought I'd swing by and off the young lady a ride home. "

Emma gave him a look that seemed to convey what the hell, as Regina spoke up.

"That would be lovely thank you." As she moved their plates to the sink.

Emma turned back to her, "I-I could take you home in a bit…" wanting desperately for the woman to stay a while longer. The woman shaking her head,

"I couldn't possibly impose on you any longer, if you could direct me towards my dress…"

Emma massaged her neck, "well you kind of got sick on it last night, I'm still washing it. But you can borrow my clothes, if that's alright?"

Regina's face furrowed but she nodded and didn't push the issue.

August cleared his throat. "Well I'm heading out, let's get going."

Regina grabbed her purse and Emma ran after her retreating form when she reached the hall.

"Wait!" she almost barreled into the woman for a second time.

"Here's my number… So I can return your dress, and if you, um need something."

Regina took the paper gently, as if it were special and kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Thank you dear."

Emma smiled like a fool.

Once they were in the car August's mood shifted.

"I don't know what was up with your performance last night but Emma is a great person and she hasn't had a lot of good happen in her life. And I won't stand by and watch someone hurt her."

Regina was about to ask him what he was talking about when he shoved something into her hands.

"Found your wedding ring in my car last night, don't even try denying that it's yours."

Regina pursed her lips and closed her eyes, fuck.

"Do me a favor, don't contact her."

Regina got out, as they had arrived back at the club. She pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to him.

"You're right, she deserves better than me."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina arrived home to Leo sitting at the head of the dinning room table.

"Long night?" He took in her change of attire and the fact that she chose to walk in tall.

"Yes actually, new friend."

Leo stood and moved to follow her in to the kitchen.

"Are you cheating on me?" His eyes wide.

Regina actually laughed, "Really dear? Really… now you care? How many times have you been with what's her face from the diner?"

This caused Leo to slam his hand down on the counter, "Ruby, Regina! You know her name!" He angrily huffed.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, Ruby then. How is the dirty slut screwing my husband? How much do you pay her again?"

Leo shoved her and she flew into the island chairs, knocking them over and landing on tip hearing a crack as it left bruising across her skin.

Her hand gripping her side now as she tried to crawl away and pull herself up before the next attack.

"Ahhhh!" both pairs of eyes shot to the little boy running into the room trying to hurt Leo with all of his might.

"Don't touch her!" he screeched, Leo knocking Henry over and Regina bellowed darkly.

"You fucking keep your hands off of my son!" She limped quickly across the room, putting herself in front of the little boy. Staring her husband down.

He glanced at the boy then back at his wife, "Get out of my sight."

Regina grabbed Henry's hand and they fled to her room. She through Emma's clothes in her large handbag and Henry's favorite stuffed toy and his storybook. Henry couldn't stay here, she needed to keep him safe. She pulled his own hoodie on him and told him to quickly pack things in her purse, but he just grabbed her hand.

As they ascended the stairs and headed for the door, Leo barked from the kitchen,

"Where do you think you are going?"

Regina told Henry to go get in the car, giving him her cell in case he needed to call 911.

She stormed into the kitchen as well as she could in her injured state.

"Getting my morning coffee… dear."

Leo threw her a $5 bill," I froze your bank account… see you later."

Regina's heart stopped. She had no money and no escape.

He sneered, "Have a good time."

…

Regina sat in the back corner of the café with Henry. Letting him color on an old receipt with crayons. She had used the $5 to buy her son a drink. She held her aching side with one hand and pushed at her temple with the other, what was she going to do…


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walking in the coffee shop. She hadn't heard from Regina all day. Which she could explain away if August would stop being so damn cryptic with all of his advice about, "just moving on."

Luckily there were only two other people in line, this would turn out to be a quick trip. She glanced around while she waited for her turn and her stomach dropped. She saw Regina with a cut on her brow and a young boy at her side. She realized she really knew nothing about her. She had a feeling that this scene was not a happy one. Noticing only the boy having an order, she ordered a coffee for Regina and snacks for the three of them.

Regina was staring at her call screen on her phone, knowing damn well that she had no one to call. When a voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey may I join you?"

Regina stiffened.

Emma set the coffee in front of her and opened the bag as the little boy looked up with interest.

"snacks?"

Turning to Regina "I'm sorry, can he have snacks?" Regina softly nodding and turning to her song,

"Henry this is Emma."

He smiled, "Hi Emma" grabbed a cookie and went back to coloring.

Regina let out a sigh.

Emma's hand drifted out of its own accord and touched Regina's slit on her brow, causing her to wince.

"Shit, what happened to you?"

Henry without looking up started talking, "Bad Leo, he threw her into the chairs in the kitchen. I hate him, he hurts mommy…"

Regina set her hand on her son, "Hen I'm fine…"

He shook his head and lay down and kept coloring.

Regina now had tears streaming down her face. Emma reached for Regina's hands and squeezed.

"So?"

Regina looked down where their hands were touching.

"Boyfriend?" Emma offered up.

Regina looked up at Emma with a slight shake of her head, "husband."

Emma felt like she had been punched in the gut. A husband? Regina was married? There was no way this woman was straight, not with how she acted last night.

Emma let go of her hands and Regina turned her head until Emma reached an arm around her shoulders.

"More to the story?"

Regina leaned into her.

"Yes." Emma turned and kissed her head.

"Do you have to go home soon?" Not wanting to see Regina hurt further.

Again a shake of the head.

Emma shifted, "Come over for the day. Henry can play video games and we can talk."

…

Emma set Henry up in the living room with the Play station 3.

Regina smiled as Emma recited off the childish names she had until Henry picked a few.

After he was set with games and a snack, Emma noticed Regina still clutching at her side. The blond wordlessly approached and pulled up her shirt a bit and saw the tell tale signs of bruising. Emma grabbed a pack of ice, a towel and Regina's hand as she guided her back to the bedroom.

It looked much the same as it had this morning.

"Lay down." Emma pointed to the bed. Regina leaned back on the pillows mostly staying upright. Emma getting set, she held the ice to Regina's side.

Regina watched Emma's patience, the blond didn't press her about anything. She took a deep breath.

"Henry's adopted." Emma's face didn't change.

"I got him about a year into my arranged marriage. If I had been denied him… I wouldn't still her here…" holding back tears as Emma's eyes shifted from the ice pack to the brunette in front of her.

"That bad huh?" she watched Regina avoid her eyes and look back to where Emma's hand still held the pack to her side.

"I insulted his precious whore, stupid bitch at the diner…"

Emma snorted.

"Wow sounds like a winner."

Regina nodded "yeah, it was marry him or be disowned so… here we are. But I'm worried about Henry, it's not safe anymore…"

Emma gripped her hand with a shrug, "stay here."

Regina looked straight into her eyes.

"Emma you don't even know me."

Emma reached for a blanket to cover Regina.

"Do you have another option?"

Regina pouted.

"Then you're stuck with me until you do. We'll figure this out. I promised everything would be ok."

Regina's eyes started to flutter closed, "I can't do this to you."

Emma ran her hand through dark strands.

"You're not doing anything but helping me be less lonely. Just rest." She leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the head, just as Regina drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another update for Valentines :)

Regina woke up cold and wet, her hand drifting to her side. Finding the affronting plastic bag that had split open.

"Shit."

She sat up quickly then winced, her side stinging and bringing forth angry tears in her eyes. Why did Henry have to see everything happen, he didn't deserve this life. She needed pain killers, luckily as she glanced to the side table, she found Emma had left them along with a full glass of water.

She reaches out an unsteady hand for the bottle. She downs two pills and the water and moves slowly from the bed in search of something else to wear.

She strips and realizes her underwear is soaking wet, she hopes Emma won't mind her borrowing some. She shivers in fear and excitement at opening Emma's dresser. She strips the clingy wet clothes from her body and drops them into a neat pile on the floor. She pulls open the drawer as she catches movement in the corner of her eye. A mirror on the wall. She glances at herself in the mirror her side is black and purple. Her face soon reflects her inner mood, she's losing herself in dark thoughts as her hands trace a bruise. Dark thoughts of having to crawl back to Leo, of having to bow to her mother. She crosses her arms about herself in an effort to protect against the imaginary forces, digging her nails in to bring herself back to this moment as she feels she is on the verge of another panic attack.

But before she can slip away too far into her mind, she hears laughter and Emma bursts into the room, The blonds neck and checks going crimson as her hand flies to cover her eyes.

"Shit Regina, I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't thinking…"

Regina is standing there frozen, jolted back into the present. She instinctively brings her shoulders in a bit more, Emma still isn't moving.

The blond takes a breath and her eyes flutter open, seeing the purple and black marring the perfection that is tanned skin. The bruising looks worse than she remembers. She forgets their predicament and moves forward and reaches a hand out to outline a bruise, whistling quietly.

"Damn, the chair got you good." Her eyes lifting to meet Regina's.

"We need to take you to the hospital, this doesn't look good." Her hand drifts down Regina's arm to her hand.

Regina changes the position of her arms crossing them over each other as she holds her own shoulders tight, taking a step back.

"I can't Emma. I don't have insurance. When he found out I was… infertile… he decided my health didn't matter, I'll be ok…"

Regina visibly jumps when Emma's eyes turn to fiery rage and she jerks open another dresser drawer.

Regina was not a waste, how dare Leo tell her that. Emma wished she knew what Leo looked like she would take him out, bounty hunter style. Emma yanks the drawer and pulls out soft grey underwear and a grey t-shirt and black sweat pants. Setting them on top of the dresser, taking a deep breath to calm herself before turning to Regina.

Keeping her eyes trained on the dresser.

"You're not a waste, he's an idiot." After a moment of contemplation.

"I know a doctor that owes me a favor, I'll give him a call."

Emma looks up into Regina's eyes, the emotion, the fear, the gratitude the vulnerability.

Emma places her hand on a tanned cheek. She turns and holds out the grey shirt, prompting for Regina to slip herself in, she does. Then wordlessly she kneels and helps slip on Regina's underwear and then the sweat pants. Pulling herself back up with the dresser she feels a bit better.

She lightly tugs Regina into a hug, not wanting to force her. But once she can feel the weight in her arms and on her shoulder, she holds tight. She rubs soft circles on the brunettes back as her shoulder becomes a head rest.

When Regina finally raises her head, Emma plants a kiss on her forehead and grabs her hand leading her from the room. She deposits her on the sofa where Henry is still playing a video game. Empty bowls of popcorn sit about the floor with half full water bottles.

Regina relaxes back into the squishy couch, it's warm and safe. She smiles, Emma did a great job with Henry today, there is a small voice in the back of her mind saying she shouldn't have trusted Emma with her son so quickly, but it all worked out. At least her judgment of Emma was correct.

She doesn't want to be Emma's charity case, her hands glide about the blanket placed next to her. Is the room glowing from the setting sun or is this simply her heart finally finding peace? Henry calls to her and she glances up at his ecstatic smile. He rambles off about the game and how far him and Emma have progressed. Regina only half listens, just knowing that he is happy and well today is enough to almost have her tears flowing again from gratitude.

Emma leaves to take a phone call, and returns moments later, shutting her phone off and returning to the stove.

"Regina, we ate mac and cheese but I have some chicken and salad, if you would like that? I'm not the best cook but I promise it won't kill you." She chuckles to herself.

Regina rises and moves to sit at the island, joining Emma in the kitchen.

"Whatever you two had is find dear."

Emma hears the hesitation is Regina's voice and how tired she is. Emma moves back to the fridge and pulls out the chicken and salad items, quickly preparing the meal and sliding it in front of Regina.

"Don't think you get out of your veggies, we had carrots, right kid?

Regina turns to see her son nod as he continues on his quest. How did Emma get him to eat his veg without a fight?

Emma makes chamomile tea for the both of them and joins Regina at the counter, where they relax in comfortable silence while they wait for Dr. Whale.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, sorry for the delay - lifes been life. So here we are, enjoy. -PP19

Dr Whale hated doing house calls, they made him feel like he wasn't in control, like his cheating first wife, or was it his second? But a few quick reminders from Emma and he remembered how she had caught the cheating woman, saving him the money from alimony.

He arrived in a pleasant enough mood. Emma smiling and telling him they would be using her office, a gorgeous brunette sitting on a desk looking nervous.

Emma was about to leave to give Regina her privacy when her wrist was grabbed tightly, Regina still looking the other way.

Emma's eyebrows shot up, glancing down at her wrist almost feeling the anxiety radiating off of the woman she had brought home just last night from the club. She would never know what she did to earn Regina's trust so quickly but she turned back around and schooled her face into the picture of calm and intertwined her hand with Regina's. Watching brown eyes gaze down at their connection.

Whale looked on with a smirk.

"Are we trying to get pregnant because I should have brought different supplies…"

Both women looked away from each other and blushed. Regina relaxing her hold, Emma refusing to let go, a light smile gracing Regina's lips.

Emma shook her head, blond waves shifting about, "No Whale, just the standard. Talk to your patient, forget I am even here." A curt nod let him know to continue.

He shrugged it off, " Very well but this would have been much easier at my office…"

Emma turning to Regina, "We can still go there tonight…"

Regina waving it off, "I'll be fine here, thank you though."

Emma's hand releasing a tanned one only to reconnect with Regina's back, in a comforting touch.

Regina took a deep breath turning to Whale.

"Did Emma tell you I have no insurance?"

Whales laughing bouncing off of the walls, "Please Emma has saved me more than enough for a single appointment. This is pro bono." He added a wink His face growing far kinder putting Regina at ease.

"Ok ladies let's start with the questions. Regina, are you sexually active?"

Emma felt Regina stiffen.

"No, not in a long time." Whale nods.

"Any trauma I should be aware of before we begin? Any Triggers?"

Regina opens her mouth to speak, to say no, but nothing comes out. Emma can feel a slight tremble radiate through her hand. She catches Regina's skin twitch and her heart goes out to her.

Emma stoops a bit to situate her face at Regina's level. Waiting for the brunette to glance her way.

Regina doesn't look up, Whale stops writing, directing his question at Emma.

"Ok then, medical terms about the trauma?

Emma squeezes her shoulder, "May I?"

Regina places her hand on top of Emma's and nods, it is not lost on her that Emma is being so nice and gentle with her.

Emma looks to Whale and tries not to choked up on the words coming from her mouth.

"An arranged marriage, possible unwanted sexual and emotional abuse… I don't know much beyond that…"

Whale scribbles quickly. "Good thing you were here Miss Swan."

Whale is careful as he takes Regina's temperature, her vitals. Has her pee in a cup, draws some blood, checks on her bruising.

"Well you're lucky to not have broken anything, it's just badly bruised." Emma smiles relieved.

Regina's face furrows seeing the joy on Emma's face on her account.

"I'll prescribe something for the pain, let me see if I have the right one with me…"

He digs through his bag finding a high dose of ibeprophan.

He continues the exam as Emma looks away. She hears Regina lightly gasp in pain. Risking a quick look, Regina smiling to let her know she is ok.

Whale makes a sound causing concern.

"Lots of scar tissue, when did you have your boy?"

Regina looks at the wall and shrugs, "He's adopted…"

Whale nods, "Ok then, so when did you miscarry?"

Emma's eyes go wide and shoot to Regina's face, furrowed in confusion,

"I'm sorry what…"

He shrugs, "Looks like it was a bit ago. Did you ever experience sharp pains followed by heavy bleeding?"

Regina's eyes become haunted, she nods her lip quivering.

"Y-yes?"

He waits for an answer, "M-maybe ten years ago?" He writes.

"You should have had that checked out…"

Regina freezes awaiting more bad news holding her breath. Shutting her eyes tight.

"Your scar tissue is built up a lot, you shouldn't be able to have children."

Regina sighs with relief, that was it? She had Henry, he was all she would ever need. Whale handed over the pain pills.

"Take one every 4 hours, get plenty of rest and fluids." He packed up his items and Emma walked him out. Regina hearing the door to the outside world lightly click, the floor creaking as Emma returned.

Regina stood and walked out to the kitchen passing Emma. Emma following and taking up the dishes as Regina boiled water for something to do.

A while later Emma had made up the couch as a makeshift bed for herself. That was until Henry claimed it for himself, deciding he was too tired to wait to be told where to sleep. Emma walked over and tucked him in as she waited for his mom to return from the bathroom. She glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. She wondered if she could have done the kid thing, her own son out in the world somewhere. Hopefully he had a good life, she took in a shaky breath as she pulled away. He deserved better than her…far better.

She wasn't a big fan of kids, they made her feel uncomfortable but Henry made this easy. As she brushed her hand through her hair with one last glance at the kid, she couldn't help but wonder what her kid looked like.

Regina emerged from the bathroom to find Emma making herself a home on the plush carpeted floor. Regina watched her fluff a pillow and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing Miss Swan?"

Emma glanced up and pointed to the hall.

"Someone commandeered my bed, but the floor is just fine trust me." She added.

Regina sat on the floor, "Get in bed with me."

Emma pushed up on her arms, eyes trying to read between the lines, "Regina it's fine…" but she was quickly cut off Regina sticking her hand out.

"Now Emma." She raised a brow, that had the blond flying up from the floor as if it had caught fire, putting a smug smile on the brunette's face.

Regina got up to sit and lean forward into Emma's space. "Much better." She smiled and kissed Emma.

Quickly the kisses became heated, hands began to wander. Emma almost losing her ability to think.

"What are you…doing?" Emma huffed out.

Regina started to move her hand further down.

"I wanted to thank you…" Emma slowed her advances. And waited for Regina's eyes to drift to her own, when they did they rolled.

"You're not taking advantage of me."

Emma pulled back, "It feels…like I am."

Regina winced a bit at her tone.

"If you're not interested…"

Emma grabbed her shoulder before she could pull away.

"No…no that's not it."

Emma's eyes wide and lust filled.

Regina brushed golden strands away from a pale face.

"Then don't touch me. But if I want to touch you… and that is… allowed… please just let me."

Regina cupped Emma's cheek and waited to be rejected.

Emma blushed, "Only if you want…keep your face with me please…"

Regina nodded as she nuzzled Emma's face. "Whatever you need."

Regina initiated another long kiss when hot tears were felt on her skin. She pulled back to see Emma's eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn-n't… this isn't just sex for me…"

Regina's face surprised Emma by breaking out into a brilliant smile.

"Good, me either."

Emma smiled and nodded as Regina once more searched her eyes. Regina's movement was a bit restricted, but the pain meds had kicked in.

Emma quickly lost her clothes, watching them fly out of her vision. There wasn't a spot that Regina didn't worship.

Emma despite thinking a million thoughts at once, was able to come into the present with Regina touching her and looking at her like that. When she came it was with a sudden gasp, eyes shutting tight back arching. She collapsed back onto the bed as Regina nuzzled into her neck. "Still feel alright?"

Regina brushed blond hair away from the face she wanted to wake up to now every morning.

When Emma could focus again her smile faded when she noticed Regina fidgeting.

"What is it?" Emma reached for Regina. Regina shook her head and turned, "I can't."

Emma rolled her onto her back. Regina tried to get up but Emma blocked her path.

"What?"

Regina swallowed. "I need….I need to go to the rest room." Her breathing becoming labored.

Emma reached out her hand and stroked Regina's leg in an effort to comfort her but was awarded a low groan.

"Emma…please…" was huffed out.

It clicked. "Oh!"

Regina blushed as the light bulb came on in Emma's head. Emma grabbed a tanned hand and brought it up to her mouth kissing her soft knuckles then running her tongue over a tanned wrist, hearing Regina shudder.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Regina opened her mouth and then closed it again.

Emma ran her thumb over Regina's wrist. "Promise this isn't about what happened with him today. That this is about me and you."

Regina's eyes welled with tears.

"It's not about him, but you don't have to."

Emma lightly pushed her back again into the pillows as she straddled her lap

"What are you…"

"If it hurts or you change your mind, say no and we stop." Letting her lips ghost over her pulse point.

Regina shuttered, "O-ok."

Emma placed Regina's hand on her thigh. She pushed Regina's hair behind her ear,

"You…are the most… terrifyingly beautiful woman I have ever seen…"

She leaned in and whispered, licked Regina's ear and drifted down to suck on her pulse point again. Then started to apply pressure with her teeth, hearing Regina respond with a whimper.

"You're fucking incredible, gods what your voice does to me…"

Regina shivered. Emma's hands shifted her ass foreword, "Lay down."

Regina complied, never one to take direction, but she was in a trance.

Emma slowly pulled her pants off never loosing eye contact. Rubbing Regina's underwear with her palm until a wet spot quickly developed. A blush creeping up Regina's neck.

Emma stroked her side.

"It's ok…you're in control. Just say the word."

Regina nodded her approval.

She pulled Regina's shirt up and over her head. She sucked on one breast as she teased at Regina's core causing the woman to pant softly.

Her hand sliding back up and rubbing her stomach, finding it to be and engorgeous zone. Regina pushing up into her hand with a grunt. Emma leaving hickies now on her lower stomach.

Emma brought her head back up as her hand started its slow decent down the tanned body starting at the collar bone and hitting every spot she had found that made the woman gasp for air. She quickly attacked Regina's mouth as she finally touched her clit, Regina crying out and panting her name.

"You are so beautiful, you are worth so much more. I know I barely know you, but I am falling for you…"

Regina's eyes shooting to Emma's as she continued to pant.

"p-promise?"

Brunette eyes were almost black as Emma's blue had taken on a similar shade as she whispered, "I promise."

Regina grabbing Emma's hand and thrusting it into herself, Emma taking over and quickly her walls tightened around Emma then grew slack. Emma recovering her hand and wrapping her arms about Regina's waist.

Was this love?


	8. Chapter 8

Regina had woken up for 2 weeks now with a smile on her face. She was moving into transferring Henry's schooling to a location near Emma's apartment. The kid taking to it well and not hesitating to make new friends.

Regina had borrowed Emma's computer and was making great strides in connecting with a few old connections, ones that seemed to be just out of her mother's sphere of influence. Emma always assuring her that she and Henry were not a burden and always welcome. But Regina wanted to take back the power she had lost years ago.

She booted up her phone to see if there was anyone left to contact. Within moments of scrolling, it rang. Regina jumped in surprise, thinking Leo had canceled her phone plan. The number was unavailable and thought she knew she probably shouldn't answer it, to squelch her curiosity, she answered.

"Hello?" there were a few heartbeats before an answer crackled through the line.

"Regina."

Her blood ran cold, she knew that sickingly sweet tone.

She growled, "Mother."

She could hear her mother's laugher on the other end.

"Dear did you really think it would be so easy to run away with that blond from the coffee shop, there are such things as security cameras.

Regina looked at the surround space in fear. So she knew who she was with, but did she know where she was. She took a steadying breath, hopefully not.

"Henry wasn't safe there anymore Mother. And him watching what went on was taking its toll… we had to leave." She finished strong, she had done this for her boy.

Cora didn't seem fazed.

"Dear power has its price, at least he let you take that brat in. You forget dear who you belong to…"

Regina dug her free nails into her palm, "He doesn't own me mother." Her fist beginning to shake.

Cora tried her best to sound condescending, "Of course not you stupid girl, you are mine."

Cora cleared her throat, "And you will waltz yourself back into his residence and beg for him to take you back, I don't have time for your games…"

Regina's rage grew, she knew her mother didn't love her, but somewhere she hoped there was some shred of humanity, but alas there was none.

"Did you not hear me mother? He hurt me! He could have hurt my son!"

"Honestly do you think she loves you dear? Is that what this is about? Like your stable boy, only we both know how that story ended.

Regina's paranoia reared its ugly head, but she pushed it down the best she could. No Emma cared for her.

"Regina, leave. Now."

Regina's hand trembled with anger, "never."

She clicked the phone off and shattered it on the nearest wall.

….

Emma knew something was wrong. Her roommate had been moody ever since she returned home from a job. Regina had fussed over Emma's bloody hand, saying she needed to be more careful and she didn't need anyone traumatizing her son.

The brunette fed Henry and Emma then retired to bed.

Emma cleaning up and tucking Henry in. She really needed to get him his own bed before his birthday, he smiled and hugged her goodnight asking when his mom would be in later to say goodnight.

Emma honestly didn't know if she would be returning, but the young boy didn't need to know that.

"kid, she might come in while you are sleeping but she'll be in."

Emma lightly pushed their door to the bedroom open. She waited for the door creak to alert Regina to her presence.

"Hi…"

She tried to smile but it felt out of place. Regina looked up at her. Emma moving to sit down beside her.

"So…" Regina turned away and Emma moved to but her arms about her.

Regina violently pulling away, "No Emma, you can't fix everything!" her chest heaving.

Emma's arms hanging loosely at her sides, then tensing she gripped the comforter, everyone always pulled away, this is why she made it her mission to pull away first.

The blond also pulling up her knees up and under herself as she pushed her hair behind her ear with a shaky hand.

Blowing out a sigh, she let her gaze drop to the floor as tears threatened to spill.

Regina watched her shrink before her eyes. And now she hated herself for hurting Emma. The blond had recently opened up to her about the abandonment issues from being a foster kid, and Regina knew she was stepping on a landmine of a trigger.

She moved back to the blond with a trouble breath. Emma moved away as Regina reached for her, she luckily caught her arm.

"Dear I…I'm sorry…"

When Emma didn't respond she found pale hands with her own and held tight.

"I had a bad day… my mother called, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, please come back to me…"

Emma sniffled, pulling her hand away to wipe her running nose her brows knitting at the details.

Regina a bit more at ease with Emma's eyes finding her own.

"I'm a bitch."

Emma snorted as Regina was allowed to pull Emma into her arms.

"You scare me so much…." She hadn't meant to say that.

Emma moved to see her face.

Regina pulled Emma's face to her own and without trying muttered I love you.

The next thing she knew she was waking up from an earth shattering night of love making and was smiling like a fool.

She had told Emma she loved her, She knew it was a bit fast, they barely knew each other. But the way Emma had responded, with whispered words of promises, she must love her too right?

She looked up as someone entered the room but it was not her blond with the lovesick puppy dog face who walked in almost without a sound, as the brunette was fixed with a hard glare. Pissed the blond threw a packet of papers at the brunette.

"When were you going to tell me Henry was mine?"

….

Regina let the shock wear off before shaky hands could even attempt to pick up and flip through the papers.

"Yours? What do you…." After a quick skim of the information her stomach bottomed out and she dropped them to the floor.

With a shake of her head, still in denial, "Your Henry's birthmother?"

Emma's eyes were red from crying and betrayal. She ran her hands back through her hair.

"How long did you know Regina? What was your big plan? Pawn him off on me? Use me? Did any of that stuff with Leo even happen?" She winced ok she knew that was a cheap shot.

Regina stood up and rushed to her, grabbing Emma's hands.

"Are you serious? You think I knew? I didn't know….or…."

She took a step back dropping Emma's hands, her legs trembling,

"or I would have stayed far away from you…" a whispered plea at lack of foresight.

Emma faltered in her grudge, "Why would you have to stay away?"

Regina took her hands back and tried to find the bed, failing and falling, if not for Emma catching her.

"B-because! Y-you'll take him away from me….you know too much." Gripping Emma's flesh tightly with her fingers.

Emma lowered her to the ground and sat cross legged in front of her. Regina pulled up her knees.

A quiet knock distracting both the adults from their talk.

A little boy with messy brown hair and red rimmed eyes stood there looking back and forth between the two women. His eyes settling on the blond.

"You're my mom?"

…

Regina opened her mouth and shook her head in horror, slowly closing it and slaming her head down on her arms that lay across her knees, hiding herself away.

Emma mentally swore at herself, great.

"Fuck. Kid, that doesn't matter. This woman right here, she's your mom this won't change that. Emma motioned for him to come over. He ran across the short distance tumbling into her lap.

"And kid I…I love her, your mom." Placing her arm around Regina.

Regina raising her head with a chocked sob, "w-what?"

Emma gave Regina a big watery smile, " .You. Regina Mills."

Regina started to cry harder and Henry gripped her hand as her face was nestled into Emma's shoulder.

Emma wasn't sure what was happening but as Regina's lips found hers again, she felt like she was finally home.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hold on we are going a bit darker, enjoy :)

Regina paced about the apartment. Henry walked up and pulled on her sleeve.

"Mom, Emma will come back…"

Regina nodded though her gaze didn't drift from the door until Henry pulled on her again.

Regina took a deep breath and pulled her eyes from the door to look at her son with her eyes brows raising.

Henry pulled her back towards the paper they were coloring. Little lungs exhaling in an exasperated sigh.

"She asked you to go and you said no…"

Regina scoffed, "I said someone had to watch you…"

Henry stopped coloring and leveled her with a look. One she knew all to well, it was the same one awarded to anyone on her own nerves. She cleared her throat and muttered an quiet sorry.

The little brunette smiled.

Regina sat down and started to color but could not quiet her nagging thoughts. Her eyes drifting from her son's paper to his face.

"so…" trying to sound nonchalant, "Where was she going?"

She almost kept her nerves in check and from her voice, almost.

Henry dropped his crayons and pushing himself to a standing position and walked out of the room.

Regina's eyes darting after him, "Hen! Where are you going?"

He didn't answer right away, and she fought the urge to follow. When her son returned he had pulled on his hoodie and brought hers as well.

"Park, let's go."

Regina silently pulled her jacket over her head and grabbed her key, and her phone Emma had ordered for her.

The park wasn't far and they walked around and collected leaves to make Emma a colorful bouquet. Then they headed back home, Regina resisting the urge to drag Henry. As they walked in the door Regina sighed in relief as Emma's keys were in the bowl. Regina was finally able to breathe again as Henry wandered into the kitchen to find a snack.

Regina found herself standing at the office door with her hand raised, she wanted to knock but her emotions were going haywire. She had just found Henry's birthmother, he was legally hers and she wanted to trust Emma, but she didn't trust easily. Not anymore. She began to sweat with anticipation.

She was lost in her thoughts when the blond walked straight into her with a quiet umf.

"Oh hey Regina." Emma's smile warming her racing heart.

Emma noticing the tension on the other woman's face, reaching her hand out to ground the brunette by lightly touching her cheek.

"You ok?"

Regina looked up, eyes watery. She shrugged instead of speaking. Tears spilling down the planes of her face.

"What if Leo finds a way to take him away?"

Emma guided a tanned cheek to her shoulder, "Shh, I won't let that happen ok? We'll run away if we have to."

Regina shook, "What if you decide that it's better without me…"

Emma held Regina's face still with both hands, "Don't say things like that. No one is leaving you ok? I am right here and Henry is just in the kitchen. We are here Regina, with you."

She slowly wiped Regina's eyes.

"Wanna see something?" She glanced around Regina carefully and grabbed her hand and pulled Regina into the office, well what was the office before.

Now Regina glanced around and saw a little boy's room

Emma ground her shoe into the floor, "Like it?"

Regina's hand flew to cover her heart. The room now had a twin bed, was painted blue and had shelves and a few toys on the dresser and even Henry's storybook.

"Emma…" Regina had to sit down on the bed to take it all in. Emma gingerly sitting at her side and biting her lips.

"Is this ok? I'm not taking him from you or anything, I just thought he needed a room." Emma's eyes worrying after Regina.

Regina kept looking around in awe, her hand seeking out Emma's. "It's perfect Emma."

They showed Henry his new room after dinner and Emma brought in a cupcake and a candle.

"Ok kid it's a tradition to make your wish the night before your birthday at midnight, make sure it's what you really want…"

Henry bounced on his little butt on his new bed to stand up, taking a moment to ponder over what his wish might be. He looked between his two moms and he had everything he wanted, well maybe they could get a cat… he smile and closed his eyes and blew out the candle.

The next thing he morning August came over to offer to take Henry to see what woodcarving was. The boy had become enthralled one night at dinner as August weaved tales of his dad shifting pieces of wood into the most magic of creatures. He thought Regina would say no. They had had a rough start, but as he offered her face softened and simply nodded her approval.

While they were gone and Emma was still on a job Regina pulled out Emma's laptop to watch Netflix only there were still a few searches left open. She looked around, knowing damn well there was no one around. Emma had left it open, it was ok to look right?

Curiosity indeed won out as she clicked and scanned a page.

"Adopting wards of the state… birth parent rights… reclaiming you child…"

A shiver ran down her spine, this couldn't be, Emma promised. She wanted to give Emma the benefit of the doubt, she really did but her mother's words rang clear in her head, no one would ever love her.

Regina slammed the laptop shut and sent Emma a rushed text. To be honest she had no idea what she had written. She went into the kitchen to have a drink to calm her nerves. And then she had another. And another.

The world was starting to swirl and distort. She felt fear, paralyzing and then it melted into rage and anger. She slammed her empty glass into the sink, but that wasn't enough. As she glanced down she noticed a shard embedded in the back of her hand. As she pulled it out it dragged, slicking her skin, causing the red dot to become a line.

She hissed in pain. That, she could feel. She had never been one to give into her dark thoughts before or to pain, she had never done this before, but she justified it. It calmed her, it would make Emma mad, it would keep her present as the alcohol was starting to take over her body. She took the shard in her hand and scratched another line down her hand.

This stung a bit more, as a bit of wine mixed with the red in her blood. Her hand started to throb she closed her eyes. Blinking back tears. She reached up into the closet for a new glass and pour more red wine. She would wait for Emma, and give the woman hell. Emma had no idea who she was dealing with, Regina would make sure of that.

….

By the time Emma arrived Regina was drunk. Emma could tell the text was not what it seemed. It seemed too calm and scripted, a bit off for Regina. "We have to talk."

Regina sat on the couch glaring at the affronting computer and nursing her pounding head, occasionally watching drops of blood drip to the floor.

When Emma walked in Regina bellowed darkly, "Don't you dare lie to me swan." Her hand dripped as she tipped the glass back again.

Emma took a step back against the front door. Regina's tone was terrifying.

Regina slammed the large glass down on the table, hissing in pain.

Emma inched forward and upon seeing the blood dripping from Regina's hand cursed.

"Shit Regina!"

Running to the bathroom she grabbed a towel and antiseptic and returned pulling Regina's hand to her lap, as she knelt on the floor.

As Emma wiped away the blood she could see the pricks and then the clean lines. Her eyes burning in realization.

"Did you do this?"

Regina looked away and tried to pull her hands back, "You promised Emma! You promised you wouldn't take him away, but you are! I hate you!" She screeched as she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Emma shifting and pinning the woman down.

"The hell are you talking about!?"

Regina struggled, "I saw your computer, you're going after parental rights…" she pushed hard against the blond but wasn't quite strong enough.

"And to think I actually trusted you. He is MY son! I have soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him but he is MY son!"

"Stop it!" Emma yelled so loud that Regina sobered a bit fast. Maybe she wasn't as safe with Emma as she felt, clearly the computer proving her wrong.

"Stop…it. I get it ok? I promised he wouldn't go back to Leo. I was trying to find another way! I would have told you…"

Regina's face contorted in pain, "I don't believe you."

She turned her head parallel to the floor as droplets of salted tears pounded to the wood.

Emma slowly let go of Regina's hands.

"You're drunk."

Regina moved her head back to find Emma's eyes.

"Thank you for noticing dear." Her voice was passive, as if she weren't really there anymore. Emma pulled her up and sat her back against the couch. Taking stock of the smeared blood and wrapping her hands once more.

"I want to leave…" The brunette finally uttered after much silence.

Emma shook her head as she tied off the wrapping, "We both know you can't Regina…"

Regina's look was hurt and she was harshly accusing when she said, "You're just like him." With every ounce of venom she could muster into her voice.

Emma was so shocked she knocked over the antiseptic and just let it spill out on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry?"

Regina's hand came up to her temple.

"Everyone has a choice, control, except me, never me. And I am sick of it…" Regina looked up but Emma made no move towards her.

Emma took a steadying breath.

"Take. It. Back." When Regina didn't continue Emma started yelling.

"I am nothing like him! I don't even like kids! I did this for you and him and gods I never even wanted to have to meet my son, to get involved Regina! You have ruined everything! Now he knows what a fuck up I am!"

Emma quickly stood and covered her moth, running her nails through her hair and bolted for the door.

Regina's adrenaline rushed, where was Emma going, "It's Henry's birthday, what am I supposed to tell him?!" she was frantic

Emma looked back quickly as she sobbed out, "I'm sorry…" and took off.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina took a careful shower when she sobered up, hoping Emma would come back. She was just pulling on a shirt and underwear when she heard a hard knock at the door. Emma must have forgotten her keys. What if Emma thought she was unstable? What if Emma was telling the truth, that she had just been looking out for Regina's claim on Henry?

Thoughts were too jumbled in her head, she rushed to the door to clear them, she needed to see Emma.

But it wasn't her…..

…

A man in a dark suit was standing in her doorway, and he smelled like gin.

"Really Regina, this. This is what you left me for?" Leo knocking her out of his way as he moved past her into the apartment. She regained her balance with the help of the door frame, still a bit fuzzy from her drinking.

"I didn't invite you in, leave now." Her voice was low but he just sneered at her.

"She must be a better lay then Ruby eh? What was it you called her again? A cheap whore? Like your Swan girl." He took her empty class and filled it with the wine she had almost finished off.

Regina's hands balled into fists, she winced with the movement.

"My Regina," he said taking stock of her hands, "she treats you no better than I do." He smiled ecstatic over his drink.

"I…" she tried to defend Emma, "had an accident earlier….she wasn't home."

She had a bad feeling about where this might go. She had an overwhelming need to tell Emma and Henry she loved them. She was about to panic and scream but instead backed up into the kitchen keeping her eyes on Leo as he advanced. She was hoping to lunge for a kitchen knife, to be able to fight back for once. And… she almost made it.

Leo was faster, shoving her into the fridge faster than she could twitch.

"You bitch! You just up and leave and suddenly there are too many people asking questions and reporters swarming your disappearance. Why couldn't you just roll over and die? I am disgraced!"

He started pushing down on her windpipe. Her hands clawing at his desperately trying to reclaim some air.

"You're going to tear her apart. Like everything you touch. You ruin everything, you're worthless…"

And just as Regina started to black out, she collapsed to the floor. She didn't feel as her body took on the impact of the floor. She saw August pinning Leo to down against hard wood. And looked over to see Henry silently screaming in the door. She closed her eyes.

…..

Emma knew she shouldn't have run. Hopefully the groceries she bought and the dinner she was about to cook would help make up that it. Regina had just over reacted. But Emma could see where the fear was coming from. They needed to have a good long talk when Henry went to bed this evening. She groaned walking up the stairs. If she would have just talked to Regina first, there wouldn't be broken class and blood she needed to scrub from her floor.

She shivered at the thought of the slices across tanned hands. That was her fault, wasn't it?

A tear slipped down her face as she rounded the corner on the stairs she heard a thud and she saw her door sitting wide open, and she saw Henry scream.

The groceries plummeted to the floor without a second thought, she flew to the door scooping up the kid and saw August tackling a man to the floor. The man was dressed in an expensive suit. Her eyes scanned the room in terror as she held her hand over Henry's eyes. She was frantically searching for a glimpse of Regina. She hesitantly moved around the island counter, seeing Regina pushed up on an elbow, coughing with her other hand clutching at her throat.

Emma set Henry down and pulled Regina over into her arms. She was alive and breathing, and in her arms. She wrapped her other arm around Henry and started rocking.

"It's ok…" it was more for her than anyone else.

August managed to pry Henry and Regina from Emma's arms as she reached after them.

"Emma the paramedics are here and they need to look at her."

Regina's face was calm and her hand kept in contact with Emma's. Emma blinked rapidly not remembering what had happened.

August wiped the blood from his mouth and brushed Emma's hair form her face, "It's ok kid, your family's ok."

Emma shook as Regina rubbed her arm. When Emma opened her eyes again the paramedics were long gone.

"Regina…." Her voice laced with vulnerability.

Regina placed Emma's hand lightly on her throat and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

The back of Emma's finger tips brushing across her neck.

"If I would have just talked to you… you would have never hurt yourself and I wouldn't have run and he…"

A nasty sob erupted from her own throat. She shook her head as Regina tried but failed to reach her with touch alone.

August sat down next to them.

"Em, she's ok. She won't be able to talk for a while but she'll be ok. They said the cuts on her hands weren't too deep and Henry was fine when his mom was cleared to stay at home." He set his hand on Regina's shoulder when she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're both ok." Regina nodded her thanks and turned to gaze back at Emma.

"You're in shock Emma."

Emma glanced up suddenly, "Henry! It's his birthday…" Her eyes threatened to spill over again.

"Emma he just wants you two to be ok, you weren't responding for hours…" Regina rubbed at her arm which August lifted her up then reached down to help Regina. "I think it would make all the difference if his mom's made it in to say goodnight.

They found Henry in their bed, wiping at his tired little eyes. He had the brightest smile as him mothers sat down and snuggled under the covers. He quickly pulled them down under the covers.

"Thanks uncle August. I love you guys."

…..

Emma jolted awake, it was late morning and Regina was nudging her with a bowl of food.

Silent eyes pleading with her to get up and join the living.

Emma rubbed at her eyes then gently took the bowl with a quiet thank you.

Regina sat down on the bed next to Emma as she spilled some food causing the brunette to smile.

Emma wiping at her face slightly embarrassed, "Did you eat?"

Regina sighed opened her mouth to speak, when no sound came out her hand drifted to her throat as her mouth closed and she distractedly nodded.

Emma set her food to the side and pulled Regina in for a hug.

"I was so scared you…"

Regina could feel Emma's breaths quicken she squeezed and pulled back looking at Emma and cupping her face with a soft genuine smile.

Emma glanced around the room.

"Where's the kid?" Emma looked confused. Regina sighed.

"Sorry" Emma offered up with a slight blush.

Regina walked over to the desk and returned with a pad and pencil.

August took him to the candy store.

Emma took the pen and wrote back.

Oh ok. How are you feeling?

Regina's finger tips brushing against Emma's as she took the pen. Glancing at Emma's face that was glued to the pad of paper they were sharing.

I'm alright. Just glad you came back for me, thank you. I'm sorry… I know the fight was…my fault and I…

Tears splattered on the page.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and kissed Regina on the cheek. Placing her arms around a slim waist.

"That doesn't matter, I over reacted. I don't know what I would do if…"

Regina yanked Emma's shirt to crash her lips into the blonds.

She pulled back only to messily scribble something on the paper, hand shaking as she handed it to Emma, anxiously awaiting a response.

"Make love to me?"

Emma looked up into Regina's eyes, into scared pools of lusty black. She could see right through her.

Emma's breath hitched, Regina was so beautiful in that moment.

"But you're hurt…" Emma set the book to the side, as Regina's tears started to fly down her face.

Regina nodded, eyes closing.

Emma reached up her fingertips and brushed at the salty tears. She moved and saw Regina's face drop, till the woman was pulled back into Emma's lap.

The blond held her tightly, Regina snuggling back into her. Emma gently stroked her side. Regina needed to feel loved right now, and more than anything safe.

Emma kissed her head.

"I will make love to you if that is what you really want. But for now let me just hold you for a while ok? I need this."

She felt Regina nod against her collar bone. Regina shifted and nuzzled into Emma's neck, a firm hold was felt on her hip. And she breathed easily. Her eyes grew droopy. Within a few moments, Regina was slightly snoring and drooling a little on Emma, but the blond didn't mind.

Regina slept for a few hours. When the blond finally felt her stir she looked down and saw slender hands rubbing at sleepy eyes.

She gently rolled Regina over, the brunette face maintaining the same expression. She lightly kissed her neck, felling the brunette shutter, whether it was from the bruising or herself, she didn't know.

She drifted her face to meet Regina's, her eyes were pools of black. And Emma kissed her sweetly. Letting her hands run all over Regina's body, finally making it down to her core, at Regina's insistance. She felt Regina gasp as she moved inside of her, whispering in her ear, "I love you." Tears sliding down her own face.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina's throat had healed nicely and she had returned to enjoying her family, she finally felt settled and at home in the world. She even had a job offer in the position of Mayor within a small town in Maine. She would need to discuss that with Emma soon, but she was a bit nervous. Things were going so well, and her girlfriend had severe abandonment issues.

She had planned to make her and Emma dinner tonight while August, once again, reprised his role as the cool uncle.

As Regina played music in the kitchen and belted out the lyrics to Hello by Adele, she felt strong. Daniel didn't need her and she didn't need him.

She sang into a spatula as Emma walked through the door and she surprised herself by not stopping. Emma broke out into a brilliant smile and sat down to watch the rest of Regina's performance, clapping when the song and Regina's voice faded.

Regina walked over and leaned into Emma's space, lovingly placing a kiss upon her lips.

"Dear, I'm glad you're home."

They heard a knock at the door and Emma's arm instinctively went out to guard Regina.

Emma felt her slightly twitch. But she relaxed, nodding to Emma that she was ok.

Emma approached the peep hole, and saw a man dressed to the 9s in expensive business clothes.

Emma kept contact with Regina in back of her as she opened the door.

The man had a blue tooth ear piece, and a brief case.

"Good evening, Regina Mills?" He looked between the two women.

Emma stiffened and Regina squeezed her shoulder moving in front of her savior with a nod.

"I'm Regina Mills…"

The man pulled out a packet of papers from a brief case and handed them over without a word.

Regina took them hesitantly and started to skim the contents as Emma kept the man in place with a glare.

Regina gasped, "You can't be serious?"

The man nodded, "Miss Mills should you accept and sign your name and the date, then I will be on my way. You possessions, along with those of your son's, will be returned to you, your bank account reinstated and moved under your control…"

Regina finished reading and ran back into the house to sign the document, returning only a moment later, smiling ear to ear.

The man inclined his head as he accepted the paperwork, "Thank you Miss Mills, by tomorrow you will be a free woman." He left without another word.

Regina tackled Emma.

"I can't believe it! I am really free!"

She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled the stunned woman back into the house and she continued to cook. Emma appeared at her side.

"What was the price? You had to pay a price right?"

Regina paused, smile still on her face.

"If I refused to press charges, he would grant me a divorce, my son and everything allotted to me during the marriage.

Regina set down her spatula and pushed Emma into the wall, covering Emma's pink lips with her red ones.

"What the hell was that?" Emma pulled back breathing heavily.

Regina's smile only slightly faltering, "Emma, I'm free! I just can't believe it wow… I have my son, my money, I can afford my own place, I can afford a home Emma."

Emma had thought this was her home, but the little foster girl would never be enough would she?

Regina took in the change in Emma's face.

"Emma what is it?"

"Nothing" Emma sharply turned and walked back towards the table, "we should hurry up and eat."

Regina grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"What did I do Emma, please." She whispered the last bit hoping Emma would take the bait.

"Nothing. You have everything you want now right? Why report an assault and why stay with a poor foster kid." She muttered bitterly.

Emma didn't mean for her voice to grow harsh but it help some bite to it.

Regina crossed her arms, "Emma no…"

Emma shook her head and backed up further.

"No, you know what, don't worry about it."

Regina grabbed her and wouldn't let go.

"Emma stop this. I have you, I need you. Now we can be equals Emma, I can help. Or are you not ok with that?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably and felt like an ass, "OF course I'm your equal Regina, of course I want that…"

It was the perfectly bad moment for Henry to come charging in, the world stopped for Emma as Regina's face built a fall for their son from her sadness and scooped him up, a practiced smile lighting her face.

Their time with Henry was strained as they avoided each other until bed.

Emma slipping back into an almost naked Regina. Regina waited for Emma to sit before slowly sliding the robe down her own shoulders.

She was going to seduce Emma into sleeping with her, and then confess her love again with all of her actions but those stupid words had to fall from her lips.

"I got a job outside of Boston…" She closed her eyes, that was not where she was going with this.

Emma stood and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. She didn't know how it took to get her breathing under control. She stood in front of the mirror and just blindly stared at her face.

By the time she made it back out into the bedroom Regina was asleep on the bed curled into a tight ball. Emma could tell she had been crying as well. Noticing Regina laying on top of the covers, Emma fetched a think blanket from the closet. Regina did always have a tendency to get cold at night.

Emma heard Regina whimper in her sleep till she wrapped her snugly in the blanket.

The rest of the weekend was full with Regina telling Emma about her new job/ looking for homes, Emma refusing to give input and doing anything possible to ignore the brunette.

Emma lost track of time and somewhere between being lost in her mind they had agreed to split Henry's time. Emma would drive to Storybrooke every other weekend and stay at the Inn, Regina wouldn't let Emma pay her way, saying she owned her and to leave it alone.

The next thing Emma knew Regina was standing in front of her, Henry already crying in the car.

Regina's eyes were red as she bit her lip to keep from crying harder,

"Emma…" Her voice cracked and broke and she prayed to all the gods out there that Emma would beg her to stay.

The blond looked to the floor trying to dig her boot through the wood.

"Stay safe." Was all that was uttered as Regina smiled sadly with a nod, walking out the door and leaving Emma alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma had made too many trips to Storybrooke to count. She had even started making friends with the diner owner's granddaughter, Red. Once August accompanied her in her tired state so she could still make it to visit her son. Him and Ruby, they hit it off and now he regularly drove down with Emma.

Every time Emma saw Regina it grew harder, more heated. She hoped one day she would just get out of her own way and tell Regina she was sorry, she was wrong and if Regina let her back in, she would never be so stupid as to let her go again.

The yearning in Regina's eyes never wavered, well until the weekend Emma had to meet him.

Robin was a nice enough guy, aside from the fact that Regina was gay. They meeting hadn't gone well when Emma knocked on the door ready to finally talk with Regina.

Robin taking Henry to the safety of the diner for some ice cream while his mother's had it out.

"Who the hell is he?" Emma huffed staring incredulously at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes, "No, you don't get to start with me. I am moving on Emma. You didn't want me, so let it go."

Emma opened her mouth to say something then closed it again settling for verbal slap.

"Does he even know you're gay? What, you'll take anyone now?"

Regina rushed forward faster than she could think and slapped Emma hard across the cheek. Emma taking a step forward then hating the way Regina took a step back from her.

"You need to leave. Now."

There was more talking. Emotions turned into words both were certain they could never take back. And Emma swore that slap was something she would never forgive Regina for.

Visits from then on were hand offs between Emma and Robin.

She was forced to watch Regina's affections be spent elsewhere while she was forced to watch.

Until one evening, when Robin was out of town. Regina had fallen ill, prompting Emma to drive in and take care of Henry


	13. Chapter 13

When she arrived she could tell Regina was very ill, but she told herself to stay away. She was here to care for their son, Regina could care for herself, right?

Emma watched tv and played video games with Henry, as Regina padded around growing worse by the minute.

After hearing Regina throw up in the hall, not quite making it to the bathroom, Emma broke her promise to herself to just stay the hell away.

Regina was leaning on the wall, her arm shaking as Emma situated herself under Regina's arm, supporting her.

Regina was too sick to protest and sagged back into Emma's hold. Causing Emma to scoop her up and carry her to her bed. She had never been in this room before. She had to admit the brunette's bedroom was nice and cozy. She glanced over to the dresser, and her eyes watered. There she found a paper flower she had once made Regina, a pang going off in her heart.

Settling Regina on the bed she moved her wrist to check the woman's temperature.

Regina groaned.

"Guess you're glad it's not your job to look after me anymore huh? I'm disgusting…" a slight laugh half heartedly sounding out.

Emma pushed sweat drenched hair from her forehead,

"I never minded."

Regina's eye's tried to focus.

"And just for the record, you are never disgusting." Emma smiled.

Emma leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"You need to eat more, I know how you get when you're stressed."

Regina grabbed a pillow and hit her as hard as she could.

"I'll have you know I've been eating more lately, too much in fact."

A laugh, more genuine was pushed past parch lips at a deeper octave.

For a moment both women smiled and almost forgot they were not together anymore.

"As long as you're healthy and safe Regina, that's all I care about…"

Regina opened her mouth but her snark died on her lips. She pulled her blankets up.

"Thank you for coming, to take care of Henry…"

Emma stood to take her leave, "Anytime. Do you need anything?" She knew Regina would refuse so before she could respond she spoke.

"I'll grab you some water, rest."

Regina watched Emma leave, her heart beating double time. Did Emma still love her?

…..


	14. Chapter 14

It was a week later and Regina still wasn't feeling any better, not even after Robin returned from his trip.

Regina ran her hand through her hair, as she held her tea to her chest, she certainly hadn't expected that doctors visit. She kept waiting for it to hit her, but it didn't, well not yet. Her hand rubbed over her stomach hoping to sooth the turning she felt.

Emma had gone back to Boston after caring to Regina that night. She wasn't her problem, people grew apart, people fucked up, by all the gods people like Regina, apparently, moved on.

Maybe Emma was an ass, or maybe there was something wrong with her that she couldn't leave things well enough alone.

She had driven home only to turn right back around and 6 hours later she was right back in Storybrooke. What if Henry needed her…aka what if Regina needed her?

She checked in spent the week hiding out. At the end of the week she grabbed a drink with Red as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Emma you've got it bad. Just show up on her doorstep in the pouring rain and tell her you still love her. No one could say no to that."

Emma nudged her friend as she took another shot.

"Maybe I will, storms coming in…"

Emma's eyes traveled over to the window.

She downed her glass.

"You know what, you're right. I'll never know until I try."

Ruby rose her glass in salute, "That's the spirit, lay it all out there on the line. If it goes bad… I'll be your drinking buddy later tonight.

Emma dropped her keys in Ruby's hands, pulled on her black beanie, and began her trek to happiness or heart break on Mifflin Street.

…

Regina listened to the clock strike 8. She had told Robin not to come tonight, that she wasn't feeling well. She had just seen him yesterday. But he wasn't having it, being super sweet and saying he needed to see her and wanted to make sure she was ok.

She whined to herself, why couldn't he just leave her alone today…

The door bell was on cue, why was he always right on time.

She liked Robin, she might even love him. She had given up on Emma a while ago but something in the way Emma lingered when she was ill had put thoughts in her head, were they really done? Did she want them to be?

She paused before heading to the door. What was she doing, she had clearly made her choice at the beginning of the week, hadn't she? But it was too risky, Robin was safe.

She would need time to sort her feelings later, at least she still had Robin.

She smiled gripping the door handle and pulling the door in.

As she opened the door the brunette's smile fell. Robin had a huge bouquet of flowers, red roses, and the widest grin.

"I'm sorry I saw the test in your bathroom and I just couldn't wait for you to tell me. I hope you don't mind."

Regina's stomach bottomed out. She tried to hold in her rollercoaster of emotions, there was no way this was happening to her…

"No…" She took a subconscious step back. He advanced ecstatic.

"I can't wait to be a father again!" He swept her into his arms as the floodwaters roared to life, Regina's hand covered her mouth, slightly muffling the sound.

"Robin no…"

He waved off her concerns and pulled back to look at her, his beautiful girlfriend, the mother of his child.

"I know we weren't planning on this and it's a bit fast but…"

Regina jerked back, chocking out frantically,

"I-I'm not having it…" she cleared her throat as Robin's limbs fell limply at his sides.

"Regina be reasonable, let's talk about this, whatever your concerns…"

She couldn't hold herself back any longer from screaming at the world, from taking control of her life.

She moved out of his reach and took a steadying breath, squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

Please don't cry in front of him…

"I got rid of it." Upon seeing the disgust on his face, "I didn't want a baby!" she was breathing faster, her anxiety flaring.

"I just… I can't right now Robin… I'm not ready…"

She reached for him but he pulled away.

He raised his voice, "n-no! don't touch me. You, you made this decision without me." The front door still lay mostly open. Regina watched the rain pour in, hugging herself in a desperate attempt to fight off the cold blowing in.

"Robin…" she tried a softer tone. She reached for him as he turned and walked back through the door. She didn't try, but the next moment she was running after him.

"I'm sorry… don't leave. Don't leave me!"

Robin walked fast as Regina stumbled in a puddle, falling to the lawn. The jolt being felt in her recovering body, she cried out. But Robin didn't return.

Good thing her son had gone to a friend's tonight.

She wished more than anything, as she lay in the pouring rain, her insides screaming at her, she wished Emma was here. She wasn't sure she could move.

And as her own tears mixed with the rain she felt arms lifting her, she fought back hard. Almost tumbling again to the ground when a familiar voice loudly yelled, "It's me!"

"Regina, It's…me."


	15. Chapter 15

She kept her eyes closed but stopped struggling.

She felt a warm face press into her neck. "Shh, it's me. Let's get you inside."

Emma had watched Robin and Regina erupting from the house. Robin appearing heartbroken, and Regina looking terrified following after him.

Emma stripped Regina down to almost nothing and wrapped her in the first blanket she could find, placing her in front of the fire, flames roaring to life.

Regina's shivering form was enveloped by Emma's arms, a chin resting on her shoulder.

Regina started muttering incoherently through sobs, Emma holding tightly, kissing the side of her head. The brunette pulled the blonds arms tighter around her, finally gaining control over her breathing.

Emma sighed in relief as Regina was slowly coming back to her.

Emma kissed her head one more time as she mumble off about making tea.

She put the kettle on and ran up to the bathroom, why she went upstairs she would never know. As she went to pull the toilet paper from the roll she noticed a cardboard box in the trash, upon further inspection it was a pregnancy test. She really didn't want to know, but she had to. She pulled the three tests out, all positive.

She closed her eyes, dropping them angrily back into the bin, "Fuckkkk."

She composed herself as she made her way back down, overly focusing on finishing the tea and obsessing over how much sugar was the right amount. She tried to wrap her head around the situation. Ok so Regina was pregnant, with his baby.

She needed to do the right thing and help Regina find her happy ending, and just forget about her own.

She reentered the room as Regina sat mesmerized by the fire, or so it seemed.

Emma wasn't sure where to start.

He'll change his mind…

You can raise it alone, you did great with Henry…

You have Henry…You have…me…

Emma set the tea by the brunettes feet and heard a quiet voice.

"You wouldn't want me… not that you do… you made it clear when you didn't come for me…I'm so stupid…"

Emma sat crossing her legs in front of Regina.

"He… loved me Emma. He really did! You don't want me anymore… and you wouldn't want this…"

Emma could tell breathing was becoming an issue.

She brushed dark strands behind an ear.

"The baby? That's the problem right?" Well it was a start. She watched as Regina's face changed. Her heart strings tore.

"And for the record… I never stopped wanting you, or loving you."

"The money, the job, I thought you wanted to leave like everyone else… Why would you want me…"

Regina grabbed her tea. Hissing at the heat finding its way into her fingers, Emma taking it from her hands and setting it down.

The brunette surprised herself by opening up, she heard herself talking and couldn't believe it. The things she had wanted to tell Emma for a while now, they just came pouring out.

"I wanted you to come Emma. It tore at me, tore me apart that you let me just…leave. And there isn't a baby… not…anymore…"

Regina pulled the blankets tighter about her shoulders, swallowing the lump in her throat. Would Emma judge her, would Emma hate her? They had never talked politics or stands on abortion. Regina didn't know how she would feel once the shock wore off but how Emma would react could decide a lot of how Regina felt, and she knew that.

Emma tilted her head, "What do you mean not anymore?"

Regina held her breath as she let the blanket slide to the floor taking Emma's hand and running it over a raised scar on her abdomen. Feeling her skin goosebump from the cold, or Emma's hand touching her for the first time in a long, long time.

"I didn't want his baby, if anything, I dream about having yours…A-and I knew you would never love me again with…there wouldn't even be a chance if I…" Regina's throat closed with emotion.

Emma pulled Regina tight to her, "No…Regina?"

Regina clung to Emma's shoulders. Emma's voice held so much pity. Regina couldn't handle it.

"If you're leavening….just…" She hiccupped, wanting to pull away but staying firmly rooted against her blond.

Emma shook her head, "No Regina. I'm not leaving, not this time." Regina held on as if her life depended on it. "Ok Emma…ok."

After a while Emma pulled back and sought out brown orbs.

"Are you alright?" Emma whipped tears away with her thumbs, as she watched brown eyes rapidly open and close.

"I am…I am unsure."

Emma leaned in and kissed her on either eye lid.

"Ok. Just promise me you did this for you and not for me? Please?" Emma sighed as she saw the truth on Regina's face.

Regina whipped her nose on the back of her hand, before Emma took over that job as well.

"It's done Emma…"

Regina closed her eyes. Emma gripping her hand.

"Ok, we'll try again ok? You, me, and even a baby if you like. If you can't carry it I will, or we will adopt again. You will be happy Regina, I will make sure of that, I won't mess up, not this time."

Regina smiled sadly and shook her head, "You don't have to stay with me."

Regina didn't want to guilt Emma into staying, the blond hadn't asked for this.

Emma looked deep into her eyes. She saw years of broken promises, of harsh words, and even harsher thoughts and vulnerabilities in those brown eyes, but she also saw strength. She pulled the blanket back around Regina as she ushered her up and up the stairs.

She changed her into a t-shirt and fluffed the pillows.

"This why you were so sick?"She asked while pulling the covers back and turning to her companion, ushering her into the down bedding.

Regina numbly nodded. "Yes, I…it took me a while to realize. I don't handle pregnancy well… not that the child would have even made it…" Pain and sorrow crossing Regina's face for a brief moment.

Emma climbed in and spooned Regina.

"It's going to be ok. I've got you ok?"

Regina for the first time in days, relaxed enough to fall asleep. Feeling no judgment only love.

…


	16. Chapter 16

…

Her dreams were more of memories. She started off with her and Emma's last fight. About her being a horny slut going for whatever showed her affection. Her slap echoing against her walls. Screeching at Emma to take it back. Then attacking Emma for her abandonment issues, which in return lead back to Regina's mommy issues. Regina tried to cover her ears and drown everything out.

When she opened her eyes she was meeting doctor Whale, she was pretty sure she knew what was wrong. It hit her sitting in the waiting room. A child passed by and smiled at her, she smiled back her hand still rubbing at her stomach, she stopped and looked down. No, way. Why?

She was called and walked in to see the nurse, who cheerily congratulated her seeing her slightly swollen stomach, Regina started screaming at the woman to get Whale in there. She didn't care what it cost, he needed to fix this today.

She sat there alone for a while staring at the cream walls, she hated cream. It reminded her of the blonds' light skin tone, the stupid blond that broke her heart, the stupid blond that still had her heart, her tears turned from anger to sorrow. Maybe, maybe Emma did want her back, maybe if she just tried…

Whale arrived giving her a sad nod.

"I am so sorry Regina, I know we thought this wasn't possible. There is a possibility your body will fix this on its own, it still is… for a lack of a better term hostile. But who knows if we monitor it, maybe you could have this baby…"

Regina shook her head as tears fell.

"No, no chances, fix this. I-I don't want it. I want…"

Whale sat down and gripped her hand, as Regina didn't continue, "Anyone you want me to call?"

Regina looked away and shrugged.

"Make sure my son goes to his friends today."

….

Regina jolted awake sweating. Her hands searching for her scar finding it she sighed relieved then she started crying uncontrollably. Waking Emma.

Emma wrapped the darker woman closer.

"Hey, Gina. Hey, it's alright."

Regina finally turned in her arms, her hand lightly landing on Emma's cheek.

"Do you hate me? Do I hate me? You would have accepted it wouldn't you, the baby…"

Emma pushed up and started to stroke Regina's hair.

"Baby we don't need to talk about that…."

Regina shook her head, "Please tell me, I-I need to know." Her eyes searching Emma's.

Emma sighed laying back down staring up at the ceiling, her hand intertwining with Regina's.

"Would it have been easy? No. Would I have chosen you? Of course." She rolled over laying her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Regina I am hopelessly in love with you. And I always will be."

Regina could feel her shoulder become wet, Emma must be letting her pent up emotions go.

Regina shifted a bit.

"It was the right thing to do, for me. I just… I think I am a bit… upset."

Emma snaked her arm across her midsection.

"What were the chances you could have had it?"

Regina shrugged, "not tremendous…"

Emma reached up and kissed her cheek. "Gina, it's ok, you are allowed to feel. Chances are it wouldn't have worked anyway…" not knowing what else to say, but trying to sway Regina's guilt.

"Are you mad at me?"

Emma lightly laughed, "No Gina, it's your body, your decision, I just don't like to see you hurting"

Maybe it was too soon to bring it up, but Emma really wanted to know and her sleep riddled brain wasn't going to let her sleep again without asking.

"Did you mean what you said… about wanting to have… another kid with me?" Emma worried her hand over Regina's hip.

Regina smiled, that was one thing she was sure about.

"Yes Emma… I did." Emma nodded, releasing a breath.

"Did you want to try having our own? Because I would really like to make or try to find a mini version of you… not that I had been thinking about that or anything…" Her blush creeping up her cheeks.

Regina laughed lightly, "I would love that."

"Move in with me?"

Emma pushed up on one arm.

"Wait really? Now?"

Regina dug her nails into her pillow. Emma putting her hand on top.

"Yes. I will." Her eyes betraying her shock at her own acceptance so quickly and early in the morning. This was further into commitment than she had ever gone, well, and agreeing to actually build a family. But she knew in that moment, from then on, she would always have the family she had dreamed of having since she was a little girl in the foster system. And that made all of her dreams come true.

….


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hi everyone well this is where I leave you - I have absolutely fallen in love with this story and I hope you have to. I do always reserve the right to resurrect a story but for now this is where we end it. I want to take some time with a beta or two and rip this apart and rewrite with a bit more angst and a bit more back story, I have never felt so strongly attached to one of my stories. (any volunteers?)_

 _I started writing this on the plane to San Fran when I was leaving for my first business conference after landing a Middle Management role at the age of 24 and this story really grew with me. I wrote furiously the story of two women meeting in a coffee shop and how all the broken pieces make us who we are. This story made it through many losses this year (my grandmothers - both who helped raise me to be who I am today) and breakups - girls who taught me a lot about what I deserve in love. May this story give you the hope you need should you need it and the feels :)_

 _Got another angst fict coming up FTL. Hope you give me a follow and i hope you will enjoy that one as well. Who knows maybe well go for a book with this one ;) Love Always Pinkpillow19._

Then next day Henry came home and Emma was the one to answer the door.

"Hey kid!" Emma ruffled his hair.

Henry's eyes went wide. "Is mom ok? Did something happen?!"

Emma lightly put her hands on his shoulders.

"Kid she's ok. She just… had a rough day yesterday ok? Robin and her broke up."

Henry shook his head, "So you're here…" His face scrunched a bit confused.

Emma raised his chin, "I'm here to make things better."

Henry dropped his bags to the floor.

"What happened?"

Emma put her arm around his shoulders and led him upstairs, "That is a question for your mom kid, but don't push too hard, she'll talk when she's ready."

Emma pushed the master bedroom door open.

Regina lay very still, curled in a ball snoring slightly. Emma nudged him a bit.

He moved forward and sat down gently laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom…"

Her eyes blinked groggy. She rubbed at her eyes, looking between him and Emma.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…I don't feel very well." He wrapped his arms around her.

Her eyes watered as she gripped back, watching Emma in the doorway.

Henry kissed her head.

"Are you two back together?" His voice tried not to give away the hope he felt at coming home to both of his mothers again.

Emma waited for Regina to answer.

"Yes dear, Emma is… She's coming home."

Her eyes locking with Emma's and Henry bursting into the most brilliant smile.

….

Epilogue.

Regina just knew she would screw this up. As she stared at her wife, sweat drenched and holding their daughter out to her, she couldn't tamper down her fears.

Henry nudged her forward, but she was frozen with fear.

"Regina look at me." Emma coaxed.

"You've got this. Come pick her up, it'll be ok."

Regina moved as if in a trance, gingerly sitting on Emma's hospital bed. Slowly taking her daughter and placing her in her arms.

The baby mewling and clutching at her shirt. Regina's heart stopped, little eyes fluttered open. Little green eyes looked back at her and she petted the baby's dark brown hair.

She broke out into a smile, she could do this again, she could.

She looked up at Emma, whispering thank you, as she leaned down and kissed her happy ending.


End file.
